Sweet and Spicy
by aspire2write
Summary: O/S entry for the Love for the Unloved Contest. AU/AH It's been ten years exactly since that night. Will he remember and make this night worth it?


**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: Sweet and Spicy**

**Your pen name(s): aspire2write**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Ben, Angela**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

_I looked in the mirror amazed at what I saw. The dress was beautiful. The sweetheart neckline of the cerulean blue, mid-thigh, ruched form-fitting dress was much more daring than I would have picked for myself. Even gutsier was what lay beneath the dress. I felt my cheeks heat at just the thought of them. The matching set was white, which should have seemed innocent. However, it was anything but. The demi-cup bra, as Bella called it, had a small red bow in the middle. The ends of the ribbon just brushed my navel. The underwear was a low-cut bikini style. There were three red bows on them also. Two led to straps holding up my thigh highs. The third was at the bottom of a 'V' stitched in red. It was like a sign pointing to…my…area. _

_Perhaps that's why I had enlisted Bella's help for this evening. I never would have picked something out like this, but Ben had the whole evening planned out. I wanted to make sure I did my part. We had been together for just over a year now. I knew Ben was the one for me. We fit so perfectly, and things flowed so easily. I loved him, he loved me, and we were going to share the ultimate act of love tonight._

_I took a deep breath and let it out as Bella finished straightening my hair. Thank god she had agreed to help. I never would have gotten my dad to agree to me and Ben spending the weekend in Seattle. Therefore, Bella and I would share a room, Edward and Ben would share a room, and we would spend the weekend together as two couples. At least, that's what Pastor Weber thought._

"_Stand up," Bella commanded softly. I did as she asked and took a look at the final product. I spun around and barely recognized myself. "You look beautiful, Angela. He won't know what hit him." We both giggled._

"_Thank you for everything, Bella," I said pulling her next to me to look at us in the mirror. She was already ready. We were both dressed for a fancy double date. Once in Seattle, we would part ways. "I couldn't have done this without you."_

"_No need to thank me. Let's leave so we can get on the road. Even if the boys don't leave for another hour they'll beat us there since Edward is driving." She rolled her eyes then we retrieved our overnight bags. We walked downstairs and were greeted by my parents. Dad looked dubiously at me, and mom told me I looked beautiful._

"_You girls have fun," mom said._

"_Oh, we will," Bella answered as she patted her overnight bag. "I have all the stuff for manicures and pedicures for when we kick the boys out. I even brought chick flicks and chocolate. It's going to be great." She sounded so enthusiastic and _prepared_ that I almost believed her. I hugged my parents goodbye before we drove away._

_-----_

"_Are you okay?" Bella asked. We were twenty minutes outside Seattle._

"_Fine," I answered. My voice was clearly nervous with how high pitched it was. We both laughed, and it relieved some of the tension. "I'm just nervous. I've never done this."_

"_I was nervous my first time, too." She smiled at me sympathetically. I knew there would be no one better to ask questions than Bella. I had heard from her and Ben, from his conversations with Edward, that Bella was quite the sex kitten. She and Edward had been dating for about 'twenty two months,' she told me. They had been sleeping together for just over three years. It was a weird relationship progression. "Do you have questions? I can try to put some of your fears at ease."_

"_I know it's going to hurt," I said quietly._

"_Not necessarily. It doesn't hurt for everyone. It didn't hurt when I lost my virginity."_

"_I don't know what to ask. What do I need to know?" _

"_Hmm. Well, don't do anything you're not comfortable with. If Ben truly loves you, which he does, he won't mind. Don't jump head first into sex. Foreplay is great. Touch and explore each other so you're both familiar with each other and get comfortable. Make sure you're ready. It could be bad if you're not."_

"_I am ready." I knew I was. I had debated this with myself for a long time._

"_I believe you're ready to have sex. I mean, make sure you're wet, or it will hurt." My face flamed at her blunt comment. "Don't be surprised if you don't have an orgasm. Most women don't their first time. My suggestion is to have him get you off before he actually penetrates you. That way you're getting some pleasure too."_

"_Mmhmm," I squeaked out. She laughed._

"_I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable; I just want to help you be prepared."_

"_I know, and I appreciate it." I couldn't meet her eyes. She laughed again._

"_Angela, I don't think you have a lot to worry about. You love each other. That's all that matters. I mean, you can have sex without love, _trust me, _but when there's love, it's just more intense, more real. _

"_Now, a forewarning. It's usually the quiet ones that turn out to be sex fiends. You two will be fine. If you want to know, doggy style will help you get off. Just a bit of information."_

"_I think I'm full of all the information I need right now. Thanks though." I couldn't continue this utterly mortifying conversation. _

"_Just one last thing. Communication is key, no matter how cliché that sounds. If you don't talk to each other, you won't know what you do and don't like. It will be a little awkward, but it's necessary and makes the whole experience more enjoyable."_

_-----_

"_Dinner was great," I said to Ben as he slid the hotel key into the door. _

_The green light clicked on, and he opened the door. He stood aside for me to walk in first. He was being such a gentleman. From the moment we met up with the guys he was sweet, caring, loving, and just _Ben. _He was making this a beautiful weekend. My stomach however was in knots from my nerves. I didn't want to disappoint him. I hoped he was satisfied. _

_I walked in and took in the room for the first time. It was large with a king-sized bed. The linens were all a crisp white, and the window gave a beautiful view of the water. I gasped when I noticed the bed covered in red rose pedals. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and strawberries lying beside it. I wouldn't ask how he got that. He sat our bag down by the door and walked over to wrap his arms around my waist from behind._

"_You look absolutely stunning," he whispered in my ear and kissed it softly. "I love you so much." With that, my nerves melted away. This was Ben. Why was I nervous? I loved this man, and he loved me. We were meant to be. There was no need to be nervous. I twisted in his arms, and wrapped mine around his neck. _

"_I love you too," I said as I kissed him softly. "More than I ever thought possible." He pressed his lips to mine with more pressure, pulling my bottom lip between his and nipping._

"_Angela, we don't have to do this if you're not ready. We can just sleep or talk or watch TV." My heart melted. He was so considerate. "I want you forever, so we have all the time in the world." My heart swelled at his declaration._

"_I'm ready. Make me yours, Ben." He didn't have to be told twice._

_He attacked my mouth with a hunger he'd never shown before. I kissed him back loving the ferociousness behind it. He ran his hands up and down my back. This time, unlike ever before, his hands traveled lower until they gripped my butt. He squeezed, and I felt a jolt go through my body. I really liked that. He pushed my hips into his, and I could feel he was hard. It didn't make me nervous, like I thought it would. It made that jolt intensify and settle in the pit of my stomach. I moaned which caused him to groan. He trailed his hands lower and gripped the end of my dress. He started pulling it up but stopped to look at me, asking permission with his eyes, eyes that were heavy lidded and darker than their normal brown. I nodded._

_He pulled the dress over my head and groaned. I looked at him in confusion, but his eyes were not on mine. He was staring at my scantily clad body. I felt a blush creep over me and moved my arms to cover myself. He grabbed my wrists before I could to stop me. He said I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and I could see the truth in his eyes. I wanted him now more than ever before. There was a dull ache between my legs, and I knew he could help me with it._

"_Ben," I surprised myself at how breathless, husky, and strained I sounded. "I need you." _

"_Oh, Ange," he said as he pulled me to him. _

_Our clothes were removed in a blur. I don't remember who was naked first or what we touched or kissed. Things moved quickly. In the back of my mind, I remembered the conversation I had with Bella in the car. "_Take your time. Explore each other's body_." The conversation was all but forgotten when Ben's mouth moved down to my breast. He kissed all around my nipple before pulling it into his mouth. He moved back after a minute and positioned himself above me. I spread myself for him and he rested down between my legs. I felt him begin to enter me inch by slow inch._

_I could feel myself stretching. _Is he supposed to be this big?_ There wasn't pain, but there was a strong pressure. _Is this right? Is this what it's supposed to feel like? _I could feel him reach my barrier and tensed for the pain. He whispered he loved me and kissed me as he pushed through. There was a slight twinge but not a pain like the one I was expecting. _Is that it? Is that all the pain there will be? _I didn't get time to think about it further because Ben began to move. In…out…in…out. It felt mechanical but not unpleasant._

_It was less than two minutes before he sped up his efforts. The increase in speed created a friction that wasn't there before. The new sensation was unexpected and felt good. I heard him muttering things like "so tight," "so good," and "so close." A coiling sensation started to begin in the pit of my stomach. His thrust became erratic and three pumps later, he stilled with a guttural grunt, and I could feel his…twitching. He pulled out as he fell to the side, his breaths coming in shallow pants. _Is that it?

"_I love you so much, Angie," he said as he placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to lie on his shoulder. "You're amazing baby. I never dreamed it could be that good." I smiled despite my lack of release. He had enjoyed it. Immensely apparently. He was asleep in less than five minutes. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep despite being keyed up. I felt a shaking of my shoulder and a little girl's voice._

"Mommy! Mommy!" the young voice exclaimed. "It's time to get up. I want to get to school early. My play is today! Mommy! Mommy!"

I opened my eyes to see two dark brown ones staring at me excitedly. _It was just a dream._ Ten years later, and I still dreamed about my first night with Ben. My littlest girl, Marie, was bouncing on the bed next to me. The gleam in her eyes made me smile. Her soft black hair was a tangled mess, and her pajamas were twisted in the extreme. I pulled her up onto my chest, which earned a round of giggles. I rubbed my nose on hers then kissed her forehead.

"You want to go to school early?" I asked, sleep heavy in my voice.

"Yep. We're practicing all day for the play tonight," she said while nodding her head vigorously.

"Okay. Go brush your teeth and pick what you want to wear. I'll come help you get dressed in a few minutes."

"Yay!" She scrambled off me and the bed then ran for her room.

Her dad blocked her path before she got out the door and demanded a hug first. I stared at the hunk of a man I was lucky enough to land. His black hair was buzzed shorter than when we were eighteen, but ten years had done him good. He got better looking when he shed that teenager look. Marie hugged him quickly then shot off like a bullet. He walked over with a cup of coffee and leaned down to kiss me. I pecked him on the lips and pulled back knowing my morning breath had to be bad.

"Good morning, Ben," I said with a sleepy smile. He handed me the cup of coffee.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he answered back sexily. I felt the familiar stir in the pit of my stomach, and my clit jumped at his tone.

"Don't start something you can't finish. Your youngest wants to get to school early."

"Oh, I can finish it, baby." His voice was husky as he skimmed his hand slowly down my abdomen. "I just can't satisfy you completely, and I'm not sending you to work amped up." His hand stopped it's decent. He moved it to my face and caressed my cheek as he kissed me sweetly. "I'll get Marie dressed. Lindsey and Keaton are eating breakfast. I wanted to give you some extra time in bed since yesterday was a late day for you." I smiled at my considerate, too good to be true husband for getting our seven-year-old twins ready and also taking care of our five-year-old this morning.

"Thank you."

I stretched before getting up and padding to my closet. I pulled out a pair of dress pants and Marie's favorite cerulean blue shirt. She always loved the color on me, and I would have to go straight from work to her school play so I would wear it all day. I went to the bathroom to follow my morning routine before putting on my heels and walking into the kitchen. I sat the coffee mug next to the sink. Ben was pouring Marie a bowl of cereal while Lindsey and Keaton were arguing over something.

"Lindsey," I admonished when she punched Keaton. "Do not hit your brother. Tell him you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," she said as she hung her head. She hated being chastised.

"Thank you." I poured myself a glass of orange juice and drank it quickly once I looked at the clock. We needed to leave quickly if we were going to get Marie to school early.

I hustled everyone through breakfast as Ben put on his button up shirt and needed me to tie his tie. I kissed him goodbye as I loaded the kids into our Ford Edge. Once everyone buckled up, I backed out of the driveway and headed toward the elementary school. We arrived ten minutes early. I parked the car and helped everyone out. I hugged and kissed the twins before they ran off. Then I walked Marie to her classroom. She hurtled herself at her teacher's legs once in the classroom and held them in a tight hug.

"Morning, Mrs. Whitlock," she said brightly.

"Good morning, Miss Marie," she answered then ushered her to her seat.

"Morning Alice," I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Angela. How are you?"

"I'm great, excited about the play."

"It's going to be great. The kids have been working very hard."

"It's all Marie has talked about for the past three weeks. How is Jamie?" Her seven-year-old daughter was in the same class as my twins.

"She's wonderful. Will I see you before the play?"

"I'll be coming straight from work." I looked down at my watch. "Speaking of which, I need to get going. I have a buyer coming in early to take a look at a few pieces."

"Good luck. I'll see you this afternoon." I hugged her goodbye and left for the Jackson Street Art Gallery.

I arrived at work at 8:10. I had twenty minutes before my buyer would arrive. I unlocked the doors and propped them open. I set out everything that needed to be put on display and logged onto the computer. I updated my calendar and synchronized with the rest of my co-workers so they would know when I was available. I opened my e-mail to answer any time sensitive matters. I smiled when I saw one from Ben.

_Angela,_

_I love you and can't wait till the kids are away and I have you to myself. I'm going to kiss every inch of you and lick that long, sensuous neck. I'm going to nuzzle into it and nibble on that absolutely delectable skin. I'm going to touch you slowly with the lightest of touches, and when you can't take anymore and beg for more I'm going to take you hard and fast until you scream my name._

_Till then…_

_Ungh! _Could he frustrate me anymore? It felt like it had been forever since I had him. Yes, we had made love a few days ago, but sometime a woman just needed to be fucked. We couldn't do that with the kids in the house. I sent back a simple, "I can't wait." I heard heels click on the hardwood floor and looked up. My client had arrived. I took a steadying breath in hopes my face wasn't flushed from the images I had conjured of Ben. I stood and approached her with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. McCarty," I said as I extended my hand to shake hers. "I'm Angela. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Angela," she said as she flipped her long blond locks behind her shoulder. "Please call me Rosalie. I want us to be comfortable with each other."

"Rosalie then. I've pulled a few pieces for your viewing, but I want you to tell me about what you want. We can look at whatever interests you." She looked around the gallery in a long sweep.

"Well, I'd love to look at what you pulled. My husband and I just moved to Seattle. We were looking for something to go over the fireplace. I like impressionism but am open to anything."

"Then let's browse." I started to walk her around the gallery pointing out paintings she might be interested in purchasing.

-----

I rushed through the double doors of the elementary school auditorium. The play was set to start at 6:00. My watch read 5:57. I scanned the audience until I spotted Ben. He was looking for me and waved to get my attention. I let out a sigh of relief that the stage curtains were still closed. I wasn't late. I squeezed through the crowded row and sat heavily next to Ben. He kissed me lightly, nuzzled my neck, and nipped at the juncture of my collarbone and neck. Sometimes I think he never grew out of being eighteen-years-old. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Not here," I half-heartedly reprimanded. "Get the video camera. It's going to start soon."

He took the camera from the bag and trained it on the stage as the curtains pulled back. Everyone clapped and each child on stage searched the crowd for their parents. Marie finally spotted us. Her smile grew wide, a spitting image of her father, and waved wildly. We all waved back then settled in for the show. It was wonderful. The kids did a great job remembering the words to the songs and the steps to the dances they learned. We smiled and laughed and enjoyed every second of it.

In the middle of the play, I felt Ben rest a hand on my thigh. I looked over at him, but he was focused on the stage, just like every other person in the audience. I turned back to the stage but was distracted again when his hand moved higher up. I tried to ignore him, but then he began rubbing circles on my inner thigh dangerously close to my core. He was so close yet so far. My breathing became heavier, and I struggled to keep it under control. He extended his middle finger and brushed my lower lips minutely. I was already so keyed up from all the teasing from him earlier that I was instantly wet.

I fought to contain my gasp. _We can't do this here. We can't do this now. _I looked at him with what should have been a stern look. However, I knew my face betrayed me. I needed this. I needed him. He increased the pressure, and my head fell forward. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling, the stirring in my stomach, the throb of my clit. He must have known my body so well, because he moved up a bit and rubbed right over my nub. I moaned then bit my tongue trying to stifle the noise. I heard him snicker.

I was brought out of my ecstasy by clapping. Ben pulled away and turned the camera off. We both started clapping as well. I looked at the stage and noticed for the first time the play was over. We stood up, me rather unsteadily, and cheered. I had enjoyed what I had seen of the play. I would just watch the video to see the finale. As the curtain closed, we gathered our stuff and waited for Marie to appear. I felt an arm come to rest on my shoulder and turned to smile at my friend.

"Where's my goddaughter?" Bella asked with a beaming smile spread across her face. I saw Edward greet Ben then lean towards Bella and me. I leaned forward to give her a hug.

"Bella, she's my goddaughter too. You have to share," he said, but the twinkle in his eye showed his teasing.

"She's still backstage," I answered. Before I could turn around to look for her, I felt the weight of a five-year-old plow into the back of my legs. I picked Marie up and hugged her tightly. "You were wonderful, pumpkin, the best one out there."

"Thank you," she answered cheerily then spotted Bella and Edward. "Aunt Bella! Uncle Edward! Did you see me on stage?" Bella took her from my arms and spun her around. Edward looked a bit distressed as he tried to take Marie from her hands. He sternly told her she shouldn't be lifting her this far along.

"We did. You were so beautiful, and I think you might just have a future in acting," Bella gushed. I smiled at their interaction. Bella was going to be a great mom. I looked down at her swollen stomach. It would be less than three months now.

"You were lovely, Marie," Edward told her as he kissed her temple. "You couldn't have done a more perfect job." She beamed in pride at all the compliments and attention.

"Are you ready for your fun night?" Marie nodded her head enthusiastically as I looked at Ben curiously. What did he have planned? "We're going to have so much fun. I have games, movies, popcorn, chocolate, nail polish, and make-up. We're going to have a spa night."

"What's going on?" I asked. I didn't like for people to make plans for my children without consulting me.

"We're going to take Marie for the night," Edward offered with a kind smile. "Don't be mad at Ben. There's a very good reason for this which you will learn later. We will bring her home tomorrow after you call us." Bella had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I didn't have time to question her before Alice walked up.

"Hi everyone," she sang. "I hope you all enjoyed the show. The kids have worked very hard on it for a long time."

"It was wonderful," I answered with a smile. "You did a great job." Alice waved off the compliment before looking at my twins.

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" They both nodded. "Good. Lindsey, you, Jamie, and I are going to have a chick flick night. Sound like fun?" Lindsey smiled and nodded demurely. Her shy nature was hard to break through. "Keaton, I'm so glad you're coming over. Jasper said he's ready for some guy time. Apparently we girls are too much to handle," she said with a roll of her eyes. Keaton covered his mouth to hide his laugh. Ben hadn't told me about this either. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. Then it clicked.

Kidless. We were going to be _kidless_ for the night. His teasing this morning, the e-mail, his fingers during the play. It all made sense. He was getting me all worked up with _every_ intent to follow through. I moaned internally. I loved Ben, and sex with him was always amazing, but I needed a good fucking tonight, and he _would _give it to me. I smiled at him with a sexy smirk and turned back to Bella and Alice.

"Thank you both," I said before my voice fell lower and the need was evident, "so _damn_ much." They both grinned and nodded.

"I put something in the downstairs bathroom for you," Bella said after she passed Marie to Edward. We had exchanged keys as a precaution when we bought the houses. "I also put some stuff in a green box at the foot of your bed. It's been ten years. I thought you might want to try something new so I bought you some toys. They're there if you want them, if not, save 'em for another time. I'm willing to keep Marie all day tomorrow so don't rush. You deserve this."

"Same goes for me," Alice said. "I'll keep the twins as long as you want." I pulled them into a tight group hug and thanked them over and over. They both giggled and glanced at Ben.

We walked over to Ben and Edward. Jasper had joined them during our hugfest. I greeted him with a hug before wrapping my arm around Ben's waist. _I love this man. _He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. I let my hand travel down before giving his ass a squeeze. He jumped a bit in surprise. I smiled sheepishly at his stunned face. The rest of our friends laughed. He turned back to them with a smirk.

"Well all," he began, "I think that's my cue to leave. Thanks again for everything." They all nodded. "We'll call you tomorrow." Bella and Alice smiled brightly.

I hugged and kissed each of my kids while Ben did the same. Their overnight bags were already in the respective cars. Lindsey and Keaton stayed behind to help Alice clear the stage while Edward and Bella followed us out to the cars. I looked at Ben in confusion when he asked for the keys. He explained that Edward and Bella had picked him up before the play so he could ride home with me. He opened my door for me and I buckled the seatbelt. He slid into the driver's seat and we drove off with a wave to Edward, Bella, and Marie.

"I can't believe you did this, honey," I said as I placed my hand on his thigh. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he answered. "You didn't think I'd get you worked up and leave you frustrated, did you?" I just shrugged my shoulder.

The movement caused my hand to move farther up his thinly-covered thigh. _Pay back. _I started kneading the inside of his leg. He shifted his legs, and they fell farther apart. I moved my hand higher. My fingers skimmed his already hardening cock. He let out a small groan. I pulled my hand away and lay it idling on his thigh again. The dress pants he was wearing were thin. They did nothing to hide the tent he was pitching. I slowly slid my hand up and down his thigh a hair's breath away from where he truly wanted me. His breath became labored, and he squirmed in his seat. I loved that even ten years later I could get his heart racing.

"Ange," he said pleadingly. I smiled to myself and rubbed my hand over him. He hissed at the contact then groaned. I watched his face, his eyes hooded with desire and heavy lidded. I pressed against him harder, and his eyes slid closed.

"Uh uh," I said as I pulled my hand away. His eyes popped open. "Keep your eyes on the road. You wouldn't want to get us in a wreck, would you?"

"No, but you're torturing me." He reached over and squeezed my thigh. "I need to feel you, touch you." I picked up his hand and placed it on the steering wheel.

"You will, as soon as we get home." I could feel the car pick up speed. We were home within ten minutes.

I got out of the car and met him in front of it. He pushed me against the hood and attacked my mouth. His firm lips pressed against my soft ones. The contrast only served to heighten my craving for him. Then he pressed his whole body into mine. His diamond hard erection pressed insistently on my stomach. The feel of him and the knowledge that we were all alone tonight made my whole body tingle and my pussy ache. I moaned into his mouth and pulled his hips even harder into mine. He rocked against me in a show of what was to come. I pushed him away reluctantly.

"We have to go inside," I panted out. "I don't want you to take me on the car again. Not tonight." He grinned mischievously. He gripped my hips and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him bringing his arousal in direct contact with my center. I involuntarily ground into him, which caused him to groan and wrap his arms around my ass. He began walking towards the door while nipping at my neck. I tilted my head back to give him better access. We reached the door, and I could feel him fumbling with the keys. I unlocked my legs and slid down his body reveling in every inch of him.

"Can you not get it in?" I asked as he continued to fumble. He turned to me with darkened eyes.

"Oh, I can get it in," he answered huskily then jammed the key into the lock. "I can get it in hard and fast. You'll see." My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the promise. He opened the door and pulled me inside. As he tried to pull me to him, I pushed away.

"Go upstairs and wait in our room." I smiled as sexily as I could. "There's something I need to change into." He licked his lips and nodded mutely. I kissed him chastely before sashaying to the bathroom.

I closed the door and leaned against it in hopes to bring my body under control. If I didn't, this would be a short round. I snickered when I remembered my dream from this morning, or rather, my memory. My first time hadn't been what I expected, but I wouldn't have it any other way. As Bella told me later once I confided in her how it went, 'practice makes perfect.' Indeed, practice had made perfect. Now, I wasn't so shy and timid and Ben could _thankfully _last longer. He could last all night. I prayed tonight was one of those nights.

I looked over to see a box on the counter. There was a simple note from Bella atop that said to enjoy and have fun. I smiled. In a way, this was just like ten years ago. Bella was helping me get ready. She just took my kid and left me the clothes. Essentially the same. I pulled off the lid and peered at what was inside. I gasped at what met my eyes. Sitting in the tissue paper was the same blue dress. I pulled it out and underneath was the same lingerie set. I smiled at the thoughtfulness. I had told her last week that this day was ten years since that night in Seattle. She knew tonight was special.

I quickly dressed and opted to forgo shoes all together. They would be off in another five minutes anyway. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and left the bathroom. I walked upstairs and opened our bedroom door. My heart squeezed at the sight. Red rose pedals covered the bed, a bottle of champagne was chilling next to a plate of strawberries, and Ben stood there with a single red rose in hand. He smiled at me and stepped forward to kiss my cheek and hand me the rose.

"You didn't think I'd forget today was ten years, did you?" he asked. I smiled at him. "You look lovely, not a day over eighteen." I giggled at the comment. _Wait till you see what's underneath, buddy. _

"I love that you recreated that night," I said honestly. "It looks perfect, but I don't want everything to be the same. If you're planning slow and sweet, can we put that off till later?" I stepped forward and pulled his earlobe between my teeth. "I need you to just fuck me."

"Thank god," I heard him whisper before he attacked my mouth like earlier.

I dropped the rose and pulled his shirt apart, popping buttons and sending them flying around the room. He growled as he took the bottom of the dress and yanked it over my head quickly. He stilled when he looked down at what covered my most private parts. He groaned and dropped his face to my breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth through the cloth of the bra. My mouth fell open in a silent moan. I gripped his head and pulled him closer to me with one hand while trying to unbutton his pants with the other.

He stepped back and stripped quickly. His long, lively dick sprang free of his boxers. A drop of cum glistened on his tip, and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to lick it off. He was back instantly erasing the thought from my mind. I felt his hands on my back then my bra fell to the crook of my elbows. I let it fall to the ground before seeing Ben with a wicked grin and took the other nipple into his mouth sucking as he pushed me towards the bed. When we were close, he lifted me and tossed me onto the bed as if I weighed nothing. I let out a light squeal before I landed on the soft fabric.

He crawled onto the bed and over me. I leaned up to pull his lips back to mine, but he pulled away with a wicked grin. He hooked his fingers in my underwear and pulled them down my legs slowly. He confused me when he walked away. I had to laugh when he opened his underwear drawer and stuck them in the back. When he returned, he leaned in to kiss the inside of my thigh. My breath was shallow and fast at this point. I whimpered at his incessant kisses ready for him to get to the main show. I was done waiting and being teased.

"Ben," I whined. I placed my hand on his head and pulled him towards my dripping pussy. "I need your tongue on me now. _Please._"

I didn't have to ask twice. I felt him take a long, slow swipe from my entrance to clit. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I moaned. _God, he feels so good. _My hips bucked because I was already so sensitive from the teasing. He snaked an arm under my thigh and around my hip to hold me down. I felt him circle my nub without touching it and squirmed.

"Please. No teasing," I said breathily. His other hand came up between my legs. He used one finger to tease my lips, but before I could say anything he slide it inside me. I bucked again, but his arm held me in place. I felt him add another finger as his tongue massaged my aching clit. "_Ungh. More. Please." _He added a third finger and curled them forward. I felt the familiar coiling in my stomach. "Oh yeah. _Ungh._ That's it." The imaginary spring coiled even further. I could hear mewling sounds coming from my throat. "Ben. So…so…oh, I'm gonna…"

I screamed as the spring broke and my walls clamped down on his glorious fingers. With my eyes clamped, my world turned white. He continued his ministrations on my clit until I came down from my high. He pulled his fingers out and crawled up my body. He kissed me slowly but passionately. I could taste myself on him, and it served to bring back that primal want and need for him. This time, I didn't want his fingers or mouth. I wanted his cock in me. He pulled back and sat up to rest on his heels.

"Get up," he commanded. I felt a thrill run through me upon hearing it. He was in the zone, and I was beyond ready. "On your hands and knees. Now." I would have to thank Bella later. Her advice about doggy style had, of course, been right. It was wonderful. I must have taken too long for his liking. He reached forward and pinched my clit. The pain sent a thrill through me, and my desire for him multiplied. "I said now."

"Yes, sir." I watched as his nostrils flared and dick twitched. He loved when I called him that. I hurried to scramble into position. He leaned up on his knees behind me as he rubbed my ass.

"You want this?" He rubbed his cock over my folds. I whimpered in response. "I don't know if you do. You took a long time to decide when I told you what to do." I was shocked when I felt his hand smack my ass. He had never done that before. "Answer me! Do you want this?"

"Yes, sir." He smacked me again then rubbed where his hand had connected. The sting turned to a dull ache and my arousal heightened. He rubbed himself on my entrance again.

"Good." He slammed into me hard, and all I could do was scream.

"Oh god! Ben!" He gripped my hips in a tight hold and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me. "_Ungh!_" My back arched at the sensation. I reached a hand forward and groped for the headboard. I finally found purchase and used it to leverage myself. He stilled.

"Do you like that? Do you like it hard?"

"Yesssss," I hissed when he thrust again.

"Yes what?" he ground through his teeth and punctured his question with another spanking.

"Yes, sir." He thrust into me harder, and I pushed back to meet him. His balls slapped against my clit increasing the pleasure tenfold. He groaned at the feeling as well. I had blissfully discovered the meaning of 'balls deep' a few years ago, and it was one of the most gratifying feelings ever. "Faster, sir. _Please._"

He complied and sped up his movements. He reached forward and pulled my body flush against his. We crawled forward, him never leaving me. I came flush against the wall, and he gripped the headboard. The new leverage allowed him to pound into me. And he did with wild abandon. With my body being pinned between him and the wall, I had no need to brace myself. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I dug my nails into his scalp, which caused him to push harder. One of his hands let go of the headboard and snaked between my body and the headboard.

"_Ungh. Shit,_" I said when his finger began working my clit. I gripped his hair tighter as I felt my orgasm build. Both our breaths became erratic and harsh. "Oh. Ben. I'm close. Shit, yeah." I felt him grunt with every thrust.

"So tight. So _fucking_ good," he murmured in my ear. He rubbed vigorous circles on my aching nub.

"Cum with me," I begged.

"Not yet." His voice was commanding. I tried to think about anything else that his hard, hot, pulsating cock sliding in and out of my pussy. _Not helping. _I thought I wouldn't last, but I didn't have to. He pinched my clit again and bellowed, "Now."

I let my orgasm flow and the feeling wash over me in waves. I could feel my walls milk him as his warm cum filled me. Once my body came back to earth I leaned against the wall heavily, spent from the amazingly erotic fucking I just had. I felt him pull out of me and whimpered at the loss. He gently laid me down beside him. I felt him lay feather light kisses over my shoulder then up my neck. He kissed my lips gently, reverently. I tried to kiss him back, but was too depleted to do much. He lay down, and I rolled over to curl around his body.

"I love you," I said after my voice came back to me.

"I love you too," he answered with a kiss to my head. "Was that okay? I've never done some of that stuff before." I knew he was talking about the spanking and clit pinching. I smiled at the memory.

"That was more than okay. That was beyond amazing. Thank you."

"I'll have to thank Edward again." I looked up at him confused. "Ten years ago, I asked for his advice on our way to Seattle. Tonight, I told him I wanted to try something new for you. That was his suggestion." He trailed off near the end because I was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"We're too much alike." He raised an eyebrow. "Ten years ago I asked Bella for advice on the way to Seattle. Tonight, she left the clothes in the bathroom for me." We both laughed.

"Only we would have the same sex advice people ten years later."

"Well, they're both _very experienced_ in many different sexual experiences." I giggled again. It was true. Bella said they had experimented in any and all sexual practices. She said it kept things exciting.

We lay there for at least ten minutes just enjoying the quiet and each other. I idly rubbed my hand over his chest. I picked up a rose pedal and held it to my nose. I could faintly smell its perfume. I smiled. Only Ben would think to remember how special today was for me. Most people would think that it was because it was ten years ago that we had sex, but that wasn't why today was unique. Ten years ago today, Ben told me he wanted me forever. That meant more than anything else he could have said or done.

"How has the first ten years of forever been for you?" he asked quietly as if he could read my mind.

"Perfect. I can't wait for the next ten." He kissed the tip of my nose. I could see his eyes shift to curiosity as a thought entered his head. I waited to see what was on his mind. "I meant to ask you something earlier but was a little distracted," he finally spoke. I smiled unable to do much more than that. "What's the green box at the end of the bed?"

"Honey," I said in my most innocent voice with a sweet smile. "How…adventurous are you feeling?"

* * *

**AN: The contest rules say 3000-7500 words. My story is 7341. Whew! That was close.**

**This was my first attempt at smut, so I'm pretty nervous about putting this out there. I hope it was good. Please review, and let me know what you think. I can't improve unless you let me know what needs work. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *


End file.
